Illustrated Catalogue of Religion
The Illustrated Official Catalogue of Religions This is a Catalogue of the various Religions in Terra. Created in 2142 by the Terrean Organization for Religion (TOR), the Catalogue is dedicated to seeking out the newest religious information and distributing it to the Terran people. Now in wiki form, this catalogue can be edited by anyone. We hope that you can help out! Catalogue of Religions Setup: 1. Ruled By: 2. Origin: 3. Overview of Beliefs: Christianity List of Catholic/Patriarchical Branches of Christianity {| border=1 |- style="background-color:#0000FF" |align=center|'Church' |align=center|'Patriarch' |align=center|'Origin' |align=center|'Overview of Beliefs' |align=center|'Notes' |- |- bgcolor=#FA8072 |align=center| |align=center| Olivier Betrand |align=center| Parti Révolutionnaire des Travailleurs |align=center| January 2740 - August 2743 (3 years, 8 months) |align=center| Betrand had served from June 2738 to January 2740 as Royal Vizier (1 years, 6 months) giving him a total time in office of 5 years 2 months |- Catholic Branches Overall Catholic Beliefs: Jesus is the Son of God (third person of the trinity, others being Father and the Holy Ghost), the Pope is the Vicar of Christ on earth. The Bible is the Holy Book, and traditions also hold up the faith. Although there are numerous catholic churches in Terra, each of them carries approximately the same beliefs. Many of the Churches were a result of a schism with a parent church over some small matter. The main father-daughter schism relationship is between the Terrean Catholic Church (aka the Deltarian Church) and 4 of the newest Catholic Faiths. Terran Catholic Church 1. Ruled by Pope Jana I and the Kardinals (contested) 2. Originated in Deltaria Orthodox Catholic Church 1. Pope Pius II 2. The Great Schism of 2146. After the cadaver synod, the decaying body of Pope Pius II managed to break away from the Deltarian Church. His sect has a modest following of 21,000, mostly in Kanjor. Catholic Church (Eastern Rite) 1. This Church is composed of a number of national churches each headed by a Patriarch, its governing body is the Great Council, which is composed of all the Bishops of the church. 2. It first became prominent in Al'Badara in the ninth century, spreading through most of Northern Majatra and Western Seleya. 3. The Eastern Rite churches recognise the authority of the Bible, but not the Bible alone, the traditions and customs of the Church have an equal authority. That is, the Church believes in a 'continuing revelation' which is mediated through the members of it. It recognises the other 'Catholic' churches and regards itself as being in communion with them (though it finds some of their beliefs sadly strayed from true Christianity). It does not recognise the various Popes. Coburan Catholic Church 1. Pope Adrian I 2. The Schism of 2155. Yet another break-away from the Deltarian Church, the Coburan Sect was formed after a synod of Coburan bishops performed a schism against the Terrean Catholic Church. Mordusian Coptic Catholic Church 1. Lead by the Pope in Clann. 2. Split from the Terran Catholic Church. 3. St Coptus is the patron saint of the Church. Luthori Catholic Church 1. Lead by an Archbishop, but ruled by a Council of Bishops. 2. Originated in the Luthori region of Geharon, in what is now known as the minor schism of 2144, due to the corruption inherent in the Deltarian Church. Promptly excommunicated by Innocent I. Composed of those Catholics not converted to the Low Church of the Church of Luthori due to their opposition of the joining of Church and State. 3. The Luthori Catholic Church is similar to Pope Leo I's Catholic Church of Terra, but believes that much of the Bible is metaphorical. Is probably the only Christian sect to believe that Genesis is a metaphor for science's theories of the creation and evolution of the universe, life and sentience. Tends to take a radically progressive theological stance on such topics as homosexuality, contraception, death penalty, euthanasia, abortion, etc. Respects other religions, especially the Abrahamic religions, due to their belief that Christians, Muslims and Jews all believe in the same God. Actively involved in filling the role of the atrophed government services, like social welfare, health care, and education. Very pro-science. Never proselytises. Michoch Catholic Sect 1. Pope Pius I (uncontested) 2. Unknown origin (someone fill this in) Holy Catholic Church 1. Pope John I (uncontested) 2. The Great Schism of 1248. Originally, the Catholic Militarist League submitted to the Deltarian pontiff. However, after a woman took the Papacy, the Cardinals of the CML decided that the church had led herself into heresy. They quickly entered conclave and elected Cardinal De Vito Pope. Leo Catholic Church of Terra 1. Pope Leo I (contested by Benedict I) 2. Originated in Lodamun(?) during the great schism of 2145. Leo I, formerly Bishop Vincent deOrvieto, split from the Deltarian Church because he firmly believes that it is a corrupt, sacrelegious institution. Protestant Christian Denominations Episcopal Church 1. No single authority or organisation 2. Originated in the 2100's, as Catholic groups rejected the Terran Papacy and began to cooperate with Protestant groups to form national Broad Churches. 3. Follows standard Christian doctrine, however details differ from nation to nation, as Episcopal Churches are indeed national Churches. Alorian Christian Church 1. Led by the Archbishop of Ultran as head and a council of bishops 2. Founded by early christian Bishop Arcadius, who converted Alorians to christianity in the 13th century 3. Protestant, but with many Catholic influences. Isn't part of other protestant or catholic Churches in Terra, and doesn't recognize any pope. Quakerism 1. Democratically run by the Friends General Conference of Terra 2. Founded by Feorge Gox in 1900 3. Believes that God exists in everyone. The Church of Luthori 1. Consists of the High Church (Catholic rite) and the Low Church (Protestant rite). 2. Founded by the Reverend and Right Honourable Dr Ian R K Paisley as the state religion of the Holy Luthori Empre. 3. Led by the Archbishop of Oalapo (High Church) and the Moderator of the General Assembly (Low Church), who is elected annually by the Assembly. Christian Holiness Church 1. The Church is led by the Prophetess of the Light and the Council of the Faith. 2. Founded by Robert Lang in 2165 in the Valruzian state of Tirkalara. 3. Emphasizes a life of Nonviolent Holiness by individual and by congregation. Church of Keymon 1. Official state church in Keymon. 2. ??? 3. Calvinist Christian The Traditionalist Lutheran Church 1. Hochwurden Jobst von Lothringen, head of Luther's Diet. 2. Founded by Elberhard der Stolze, in the Luthori city of Northminster, when he led a large faction out of the Lutheran Church of Malivia in a Schism to form the new Traditionalist Lutheran Sect. 3. Traditionalist Lutherans focus on Martin Luther's words in particular, his condemnations of the Jews, of Witches, and of Catholicism. Lutheran Church of Central Macon 1. Lead by a semi-hereditary Archbishop. 2. Founded as the religion of House Lusk, and closely tied to that movement. 3. Emphasizes the harmonious and tolerant aspects of Christianity. Orthodox Christian Denominations Hobrazian Orthodox Church 1. 2. 3. Veritan Catholic Church 1. Pope John VIII 2. Originated in Kirlawa, seat of church and stronghold of power in the city of Veritas in Nuchtmark. 3. Unknown. Other Earthly Religions Islam (Sunni) 1.Caliph Khali'afar 2. Originated in Al'Badara 3. Believes that the prophet Mohammed was the last prophet of God (Allah) and the prophet with the final say on Allah's will. Adherents follow strict observance of the Holy Koran and must submit to the will of Allah, the word for god. Judaism 1. No single body, person, or organization 2. Unknown origin 3. Believe in God but that the messiah has not yet come. Buddhism 1. There are a number of (non-competeing) sects, each of which has its own leader(s). 2. The philosophy arose in Eastern Seleya from the interaction of a number of scholars, known as Buddhas (="enlightened ones"). There is no agreement on an official founder. 3. The followers of Buddhism believe in reincarnation. They believe that we are bound on the wheel of fate or Karma until we can achieve Nirvana or freedom from desire. It is thought that the Four Noble Truths and the Noble Eightfold Path are a means to escape the cycle of rebirth. Official Zen Committee of Keymon 1. Led by the Supreme Patriarch of Keymon, currently His Holiness Thibau Mingyinyo. 2. Zen Buddhism has existed in Keymon since Bryce Leigh and his followers first landed on the island in 2103. However following the subsequent Dolgarian Exodus and immigration from nearby nations it has become marginalised to the Church of Keymon. Currently around 22% of the population is Zen Buddhist. 3. Traditional Buddhist beliefs but with added emphasis on meditation. Scientology 1. Scientology services are delivered throughout Terra under license from SLI Int (Scientology Life Improvement International). SLI Int's Terran headquarters are located in the city of Scientia, in the Republic of Dranland. 2. From the late 2160s through the mid-2170s, a large group of Scientologists sailed the Terran seas aboard a flotilla of ships, including the 350-foot vessel Apollo, known as the "flagship" of the flotilla and called "Flag" for short. At that time, special advanced auditing (Scientology religious counselling) and training services were ministered only aboard Flag. However, as more and more Scientologists wanted to participate in these services, the lack of sufficient space required a move to land. In 2183, the ships sailed to an uninhabited area of Elbian in Dranland and established their "Flag Land Base", which was later renamed to Scientia the following year for PR purposes. The Founding Church of Scientology was formed in 2184. 3. Scientology is an applied religious system that is used to bring about positive changes in life, to help others, and to achieve full enlightenment as an immortal spiritual being. State Worship 1. Grand Viceroy Vincent D. Garton and the Nuncirist Party 2. 2269 at the same time as the Nuncirist Movement. 3. This radical movement believes that the State supersedes all religion and should in itself be worshipped - in accordance with Nuncirist beliefs of omnipotent state. Pantheism 1. Martin Burton 2. 2397. Martin Burton was a minor clergy member of the Catholic Church (Eastern Rites). His sermons often centered upon the Universalism of religion. However doubts plagued him about his religion. He wandered how an omnipresent God could create a world that was seperate from him. He also despaired about the suffering so many people endured in Terra with the promise of paradise after death. He breifly converted to Zen Buddhism but soon left that religion too and withdrew to the wilderness. A year later he returned with his new religion. 3. Central to Pantheism is the belief in the One. The one is the ground of being. It is an unchaning force. All reality emnates from the One. Closer to the one are less material and more spiritual things. Farther from the one are more material things and less spiritual. Humanity is on the fringes of the One's rays, only above inanimate objects. Only their small soul is spiritual. Close to the one are beings that have transcended, what the followers of Pahtheism believe are the gods of every religion. Therefore the Pantheist believe all religions are correct because the worship the One by proxy. They also believe that humanity can move closer to the divine by transcending either by deep meditation and philosophical contemplation or deing after living a moral life. Schultzism 1. Supreme Rabbi Jess-Avery Affentranger II 2. 2734 in Beiteynu 3. Check out their beliefs here: http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Terran_Union_for_Schultzism Native Religions The Sacred Order of the Tears of Termani 1. Finvarra Bean-Tighe 2. Roots lost in antiquity, the Sacred Order were one of the (many) factions that comprised the original Anarch Anakrousite Party. Since the Party 'shattered', the Sacred Order Faction has become one of the dominant political/religious concentrations in Likatonia. 3. Believes that all men are doomed to aeternal hell, but that by self mortification and torture, one can draw Termani's sympathy and She will lessen the aeternal suffering. The Church of Natural Law 1. Unknown to outsiders 2. Originated in North Seleya... (more info please) 3. ? Church of the Auditor 1. The Auditor, a woman who chooses her successor 2. Origin- Kalistan 3. Overview of Beliefs- There are 5 Goddesses who rule life and death, but they are predominatly deist in nature. They're largest roles were in the creation of Terra, and the realm of death. The Church also believes in reincarnation, but with some modifications. If you were good in life, you go to Agri Caeli, a place of eternal bliss, never to be reincarnated again. If they were bad, then they go to Hell, where they are punished for thier transgressions, then once thier punishment is over, they are reborn. They tend to be highly moralistic, but most members are relatively good at not forcing thier morals upon others. Qamido 1. Independent monestaries 2. Originated in Indrala 3. A spirit-based religion that believes that all things have their own spirit. Similar to Shintoism. Church of Tuesday is Coming 1. 'The Priestess' 2. Originated after the fracturing of the Tuesday is Coming Party 3. ? Geraja 1. The Raja Sameer O.D. Reinbeau 2. Originated in 450 BC, not created by any one person 3. The native religion of Malivia, it is polytheistic and pagan. Followers believe in many gods that represent the various aspects of human society. Tritism 1. None. However, there are several Tritist religious leaders. 2. Originated in 375 AD, by Muhammed Akbar. 3. A tritheistic religion of three gods, the Creator, the Observer, and the Destroyer. Some non-Tritists firmly believe all Tritists are insane for believing in Tritism, while many Tritists think all non-Tristists are insane for not believing in Tritism. Shinto 1. Independent monestaries and temples 2. Originated in western Dovani, date unkown 3. The Native religion of Gishoto, followed mainly by the Gao-Showa. Shinto has no set dogma or beliefs but is rather a collection of similar animist beliefs and a general philosophy held by most Gao-Showa. Closely related to Qamido. Thartitism 1. The Sacrosanct high priests; they are led by the Sacrosanct high priest of Thartiti, Zhikep V 2. Originated in Zuma (Today Tirkalara), date unknown 3. The native religion of the Zuman people. Thartitists believe in about 23 different animal gods, whose leader and creator is Thartiti, the snake-like singer of the worlds. Pantherism 1. Various Pantheresses and Pantherors(religious leaders) 2. In the Kregon region in Lodamun 3. Check out their beliefs here: http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Lodamun#Pantherism Category:Religion Category:Projects